


Confession

by SeasonalTea



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Reader-Insert, We love to torture Bobin Boob sorry, Written at midnight for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonalTea/pseuds/SeasonalTea
Summary: Roses and romantic walks were not exactly his style.





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> My friend has only rolled one (1) Robin in all the months she's been playing the game so I wrote this as a mock reason of why he refuses to come home. We love him, though. We swear. Even if we call him Bobin Boob.
> 
> Reader is anyone but the Master.

“And then you finish it off with a flick of your wrist like so.” 

“I’m not so sure I can write that… elegantly.” 

Your lips pursed in mild contention as you observed Cu Chulainn draw out the symbols necessary for some basic rune magic. The string of old language laid before you looked more like art than writing and ultimately unfamiliar to you. Learning magic was going to be a long and hard road, you realised. 

“Don’t go quitting before you even start,” the caster chastised you. 

“Who said I was giving up?” you retorted with a smile. “I just might take some time to get this down,” you admitted, a bit less motivated this time. 

The servant hummed noncommittally and gave you a pat on the back. You smiled at him one more time before gathering the materials from the table and thanked Cu. It would surely take you a while, but you planned to pour over the runes in the comfort of your room and memorise them down to each stroke width and tail flick. As you exited the break room, however, you heard the squeak of boot soles making a turn and noticed a familiar cloak flutter around the next corner. You blinked for a moment, before your body took off after the figure. 

“Robin?” you called as you rounded into the connecting hall. 

The archer’s form paused at the other end of the hall before he pivoted to face you. As you approached, you saw his face rested in the usual sullen mask. You swore, for a moment, that his lips dipped in a frown at you, but you shrugged it off as your imagination. Robin Hood had never expressed any problem with you and he was not one to fake a front for the sake of people’s feelings. You may not have possessed the charisma and a natural amicable disposition of his master, but you never had any reason to believe the servant hated your company. That was, until recently. 

“Did you need something?” the male asked as you padded to a stop in front of him. 

“It’s been a while since our last lesson,” you remarked. “Things seemed to have calmed down for a bit, so I was wondering if you were free for-“ 

The words died on your tongue as you watched Robin Hood’s face twist into a frustrated scowl. The archer grumbled something under his breath and averted his obviously pained gaze, causing your chest to tighten uncomfortably. 

“Look, the thing is, you don’t have to learn about plants and survival stuff from me, do you? There are plenty of well qualified servants who could teach you,” he countered your unfinished request. 

Your brow furrowed as Robin Hood refused to look you in the eye and rubbed at the back of his neck. As the silence dragged on from your lack of response, a click of the tongue left the servant and his gaze dipped to his boots. Anxiety gnawed at your gut, but even more frustration bubbled up through your throat until it spewed forth in a question. 

“Do you hate me?” 

Immediately, the male’s head snapped back in your direction and his mouth was even slightly agape. He fumbled with his words for a few moments and raised his hands in defence before he gritted his teeth. 

“It’s—That’s not…” he stuttered. 

“Then why are you avoiding me?” you pressed. 

“Really, there’s plenty of better people you can learn from,” Robin Hood insisted. 

“If you don’t want to see me or talk to me you just have to say so,” you prompted solemnly. 

“I swear that’s not it! It’s just…” the male trailed off, his eyes darting away from your own once more. 

“Please tell me so I can do something about it,” you insisted. 

“You can’t do anything,” he gritted out in a hiss. 

“Robin-“ you started in a stern tone, only for a frustrated groan from the redhead to cut you off as he suddenly gripped your shoulders. 

“It’s because I can’t get fucking you out of my head!” 

“…Huh?” 

You blinked at Robin Hood. Once, then twice, and then a multitude of times before you stared at the male, wide-eyed. The archer panted a bit from having worked himself up and a grimace settled on his features. His fingers dug into your numb shoulders for a moment until they loosened and started to pull away. A lull settled over the conversation as you continued to look on blankly and a flush coloured the servant’s cheeks. To his credit, the redhead stayed rooted to the spot and waited for your reaction rather than disappearing any moment like he was capable of. 

“Oh, um, I see,” you eventually replied, your gaze now drifting southwards as the weight of the confession bore into you. “That’s, um… somehow, thanks?” 

“You’re thanking me?” the male practically wheezed out. 

“I mean! I’m not really experienced with this kind of thing!” you retorted in a fluster, arms holding the materials in your grasp tighter. 

“I would kind of hope not,” the archer quipped. 

“Robin!” you cried out as a snicker left the thief. Your shoulders slumped as tension flew from your form. 

“That’s right, this is the kind of person you are,” Robin Hood sighed more to himself than you. A hand came up to run through his bangs before he extended the limb to ruffle your hair as well. 

A muted whine left you at the rough treatment. “Does this mean you’ll still teach me?” 

“Stubborn, aren’t you? But, yeah, if you don’t mind, then I can still help you out once in a while,” the servant acquiesced. 

You could feel the grin that stretched your lips at the agreement. The cold rock that had been resting in your stomach since earlier started to melt as you felt yourself able to relax around the redhead. He clapped your shoulder with a hand, however, and dipped his head to rest his lips right next to your ear. 

“But don’t blame me if I happen to take you then and there in the forest.” 

Without another word, Robin Hood turned on his heel and left you mouth agape in the hall by your lonesome. The click of his soles echoed for a few more moments before they too died away from your senses. Heat began to simmer under your skin until it blazed along your neck and face. You could only feel your temperature rise as the idea of the archer’s promise sounded rather pleasing.


End file.
